Not Another High School Drama
by xXJeevas-sonXDXx
Summary: Rivalry and an all out territorial tug of war between the Punks and the Preps at Wammy Academy. I know what you're thinking..."Not another high school drama!" M for later chapters. Lots and lots of lyrics. MxM Not as lame as it sounds...maybe a little.
1. Prologue

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

**A/N:** Don't own Panic at the Disco, MSI or Styles of Beyond, kay? Thanks. Or Death Note for that matter. Obvious, no? Yes.

_Italicized _- Lyrics.

* * *

_Into a place where thoughts can bloom, into a room where it's nine in the after noon. And we know that it could be. And we know that it should. And you know that you feel it too. 'Cause it's nine in the afternoon, and your eyes are the size of the moon. You could, 'cause you can, so you do. We're feeling so good just the way that we do_-

"_When it's nine in the afternoooooooon_." Matt chuckled as he finished off the verse before switching off the iHome. He had set this particular song; to be his little wake up call, but he had been up an hour earlier. So, by now…erm, '7:00AM' exactly, he was showered and squeaky clean and ready for school.

Ah, school. It was the first day of his Junior year and he was more than a little nervous. You see, his high school was as 'survival of the fittest' as it could get. People were just waiting for one false move, one wrong word to move in and pick you apart like the fuckin' vultures they were. The school was filled with a bunch of rich snobby people and a handful of 'others' as everyone else called the kids without the Olympic sized swimming pools in their backyards. He himself, was one of those 'others' and that was fine…but it could be a real pain your ass if everyone wanted a piece of you because of it.

And if that wasn't bad enough…there was the whole gang rivalry and shit. See, there were two 'gangs' so to speak, that pretty much ran the school while the rest of the kids watched on in amusement, waiting for the next piece of juicy gossip. The groups were divided as so, the so called 'punks' and the so called 'preps' whatever the fuck that meant, but, that's how it was and the way it had been since the opening of the school in the early 19oo's. Though, it wasn't until around the late 50's early 60's that the two groups had actually gotten names. The 'Greasers' which were the ordinary 'Mommy and Daddy don't own a million cars' kind of kids. And the 'Socs' who _were _those kind of kids.

Of course, the names hadn't always stuck and they had changed along with the times. Now though, it was as simple as being a 'Punk' or a 'Prep' and as much as he was against labels and the likes, Matt was a Punk and he was damn proud of it. Those damn Preps were a piece of work. Right bastards the lot of them and the fights that raged between the two rival groups were just as vicious as they were back when the Greasers and Socs were around. Even back to the time when the groups had taken famous Italian and Russian Mafia names. Something's never changed.

The Punks and Preps ran the school with an iron fist and even the teachers were wary of the two rivals. The two groups were marching to beats of their own drums and everyone else was just along for the show.

"Shit," Matt combed his fingers through his blood red hair –dyed of course- and then proceeded to look his reflection over in the mirror above his dresser. He looked good and he grinned before heading out of the room to hunt down his cell phone, which was ringing like a thing possessed somewhere in the small one bedroom apartment. "Fuck, fuck…where are you?" He murmured to himself. "Aha!" Diving to his knees, he plucked the black Razor from under the computer desk and flipped it open. "_Shut it up_."

There was a seconds pause on the other line before the soft reply was uttered. "You're taking your sweet time, Matt. I've been standing outside your front door for a total of ten minutes. Are you deaf?"

The redhead grinned sheepishly, a useless gesture due to the fact that erm, it was a phone conversation. "Oh yeah? Sorry, must of spaced, dude." He had replied as he crossed the small living room to unlock and pull the door open. "Morning sunshine." With a wiggle of his eyebrows to the shorter teen standing in the doorway he hung up and waited until the shorter boy pocketed his phone.

"Clearly." The boy ran a hand through his shaggy white hair. It was just dye too, weird as it was the white haired teen managed to pull it off nicely. "Are we ready or will you be skipping the year?"

With a roll of his eyes, Matt gestured for the teen to follow him as he disappeared into his bedroom for his backpack. "Hey, Near. Do you have an extra five bucks on you?" Matt called from the bedroom where he was fixing his hair again instead of looking for his bag.

Near, the white haired teen in question stood in the door way, a look of annoyance on his pale face. But, he pulled a five dollar bill from the pocket of his sky blue faded jeans. "Don't I always?" He replied, a small smile on his lips. "Are you quite finished? You're gorgeous, Matt. Let's get going before we're late. Please." The last word was added in a tone of exasperation upon being ignored.

"_Yo, you know the routine, the demon effect. Please, don't step, you wanna be one of my pet peeves_?" Matt sang as he took the five dollar bill from the white haired teen before slinging his backpack over on shoulder. There was a smirk on his pink lips as he gestured with his hand to Near. "Lead the way."

And Near couldn't help but smirk back at the redheads reply before doing as he was told.

-

The walk to school was spent in catching up. Near had gone on holiday to London where he had grandparents there. It was fun listening as Near dominated the conversation seeing as most of the time Matt had to do the talking. He never went on holiday. He had been stuck in California for his whole life, but he wasn't really complaining. It was home and you were suppose to like home.

It was a sunny morning, the kind that Matt just hated so he had brought along a pair of dark sunglasses which were in place over his green eyes. There were a handful of students hanging around the front of the school where: '**Wammy Academy; Home of the Wammy Wolves**' was spelled out on a large sign, decorated in the schools colors. (Orange and Black.)

Matt always snickered whenever they passed the large sign. Because right under it, it said; "**Paws to the sky**!" Which was suppose to actually mean; "Reach for the stars." But the student council was just so damn creative. Wolves, paws…get it? Ha. Ha.

The redhead nudged Near and then he threw his head back and howled. The sound was loud and drawn out and it echoed slightly as they entered the building, causing a bunch of kids, that were spread out in the hall, to howl right back at him in response. A little something the student council liked to call the "_Wammy Wolf Call_."

Near was forced to stifle his laughter with his hand. "I can't believe I know you." He managed through quiet little fits of laughter and the redhead merely grinned at him.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, for this odd idea, I was actually thinking about **High School Musical**, **The Outsiders** (The novel/movie.) **Gossip Girl** type thing. Not so much the Gossip Girl crap -facepalm- but just to give you the general idea. I assure you this is going to be a hell of a ride if you want to stick around. YES if you're thinking that there will be a shit load of **lyrics** in their dialogue, you're correct. Tis the point of this fic. Because I'm a dork and yeah. Stick around and see how things play out, yeah? Better than it sounds, I swear.

Continue? No? Let me know.

~ Matt.

**Songs used**: (In order)

Nine in the Afternoon - Panic at the Disco

Shut Me Up - Mindless Self Indulgence

Nine Thou (Superstars Remix) - Styles of Beyond

* * *


	2. If You Want it so Badly

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_Ha-ha It's Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix, you know that S. 75 Street Brazil? Well this year it's goin' be called Calle Ocho. Que ola cata, Que ola omega and this how we goin' do it~_

_Dale!_

"One-two-three-four, Uno-do'-tres-cuatro..."

_I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere su Rumba (Como)  
Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere su Rumba (Como)  
Si e' verdad que tu ere guapa,  
Yo te voy a poner gozar Tu tiene la boca grande dale ponte a jugar (Como)_

Mello chuckled softly to himself. Why the hell he was listening to this song, he had no idea. He understood nothing of it, seeing as it was in Spanish -well other than it was about a girl and sex and all that juicy stuff- but he thought it was quite catchy. It was everywhere at the moment. In the clubs, on the radio, very popular, so Mello had liked it and that is really the only reason why it was blaring from his headphones from his iPod. "_Dale, ponte a jugar._.." He echoed the song, grinning to himself, because he at least knew what that line meant.

The sun had been bright when he left his house this morning, but now the clouds were moving in, blocking it from view and turning everything a cool grey color. Ah, perfect. He didn't much like the bright sunlight. Or heat...so this weather was perfect. Nice and cool. He paused to let an elderly woman walk by with her dog on the narrow strip of cement before continuing on his way, humming along to the rhythm of the song. Cars were rushing past him to his left, forcing him to turn the volume up higher on his iPod. "I know you want me, you know I want you." He sang softly, lips just barely moving.

The school loomed in view up ahead and he felt his stomach tighten a little. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy coming to school, no, that wasn't it at all. It was just that this was his last year here at Wammy Academy, and to be honest he felt as though he wouldn't be able to take another year of this hell. _Okay_, so it really was that he didn't enjoy school. Shut the fuck up. See, since his freshman year here, he had been introduced to a world of gang rivalry and hatred so deep that his young mind back then hadn't been able to properly comprehend it, but now...now he could, and he felt so stupid now. He had been hating people for what they called themselves, and they did the same. It was so stupid! But its just how things worked in this school.

Mello wasn't the kind of person to become invisible in a school this large. He demanded attention and respect and so with this reason alone he justified his actions. He was what the school called a 'Prep' and as damn proud as he had been about it back then, he wasn't so sure about it now. Half of the crap these 'Prep's talked about were so selfish and boring that he had trouble trying to keep himself seated with them at lunch. But he knew he had to stay, had to dress like them, talk like them, act like them, _move _like them...if he wanted to keep visible and be known, he damn well needed to.

Whatever, he thought with a roll of his blue eyes. Just one more year and he would be free of the damn school and everyone in it and he'd be able to leave for Australia or something, just to get as far away from California as possible.

"Mello!"

The blond froze mid step and turned to look over his shoulder, though he already had an idea as to who it might be. The only person he knew to be able to speak over the blaring of Reggaeton. He sighed, and put on his best charming smile for the girl that rushed over to cling to his arm. "Oh, Mello!" She gushed as she nuzzled her cheek against his arm. "It's been so long! How was your summer? Did you go on vacation or something we haven't heard from you since June! You just, like, disappeared off the face of the earth! Oh and your hair is so pretty! It got longer! Oh, Mello it looks almost prettier than mine!"

Mello cringed a little. Ugh, he hated this. He hated this attention, from her anyway. "Misa," He grinned at her. "Now who could have hair nicer than yours, hm?" He reached over to lightly tug at a golden lock. "Not me." This made the girl squeal in happiness. Her grip on his arm tightened and he suddenly wanted to ask if she had been working out because she was cutting off the damn circulation in it.

"You're so adorable, Mello, thank you!"

By this time, Mello had shut off his iPod, instead trying to focus on the mile per hour speed in which Misa was speaking. She had managed to fit her entire summer into the two short minutes it had taken them to cross the street to the school. "Wow, sounds like a busy summer, Misa." Mello commented. He had been nodding at the appropriate times and even managing smiles whenever she looked to him, but god was it a strain. It was too early to be exerting himself this way.

Walking into the building was a bit chaotic. Why the hell?...People were howling at random, and Mello felt a deep frown of annoyance spread across his lips. God damn it. Stupid student council and their 'Wammy Wolf Call.' Really? Who the hell did that? Beside him, Misa was very bubbly and enjoying all the school spirit. Ugh, Mello felt like gagging. He was just about to ask her to please let go so he could find his locker when she suddenly jumped and cried out. "Light! Over here, Light!" And she bounded down the hall after the stunned looking brunette who hurried to hide himself in the crowd. Mello smirked. Ha, finally.

Now, he pulled on his backpack strap as he maneuvered himself through the crowd of students, scanning the lockers in search for his. He was hoping for a top locket because he had had a bottom locker last year and it had been a total pain in the ass. He was just lazy. Aha! A wide grin spread across his lips as he finally managed to spot his locker and low and behold, it was top! Fuck, yes. Life was good. He had to shove a freshman out of his way before he was able to get there but that was just fine. Damn Freshman's, they were all annoying.

He pulled his lock from his backpack, quickly popped it open and latched it onto the locker before beginning to unload all his things into it. Ah, top lockers. He didn't need to bend over, or kneel or any of the crap from the last to years. He had been kicked in the ass far more times than he could count when he bent over to his middle locker. He had had others peoples butts' in his face when he had to kneel...and a few crotches. Ew! But now he was top and it was damn good. People could have his crotch in their faces as it should be.

"S'cuse me." Came a voice from beside him. Mello simply ignored it and continued to slip his notebooks, pens, and text books inside his locker. Fuck, if he was going to move, he was here first. "Dude, fuck outta the way will you? I need to get my shit in my locker." And only then did Mello turn to glare at the annoying voice, but he froze a little as his eyes came to lock onto familiar bright green. Damn Matt. His eyes narrowed, though he took in the soft features of the redheads face.

"Why don't you wait patiently like a good little girl. I'm almost done." Mello snarled.

Matt bristled at this. Fuckin' Preps think they ran the damn school. "Move. My locker is right under yours." He pointed to it as if the blond was stupid and needed a visual to see what he meant. "Move." He added for good measure.

"Fuck off!" Mello growled at him. God this kid was so infuriating! But he was sexy as fuck that was for sure. He'd have screwed him by now had it not been for the tiny little fact that said they were both enemies. Whatever. But he had to keep up appearances. Fuck, and it was going to be a hell of a lot harder on him now that he was going to be seeing him every damn day thanks to their locker locations. Mello had been hard for the redhead the moment he had laid eyes on him, back when Matt had been a Freshman and himself a Sophmore.

"_I don't hold my breath and I don't hold my tongue and I know that you know that I don't back down to no one_." Matt growled suddenly and he was surprised to see the blond stiffen a little at his words. Matt felt his throat constrict as Mello, dropped his backpack and turned around to face him. There was a murderous glare in his blue eyes and Matt couldn't help but take a step back. Oh god, he always looked so damn sexy when he was mad, but Matt was concerned for his health right now. Focus!

"_When you see me coming, you better back down, 'cause I've been waiting to smack you around_." And Matt swallowed nervously as the blond took one step closer. To his surprise, Mello was smirking, a smirk that just oozed sex. "_Tell me, how do my leftovers taste? Tell me, did you lick my plate?_" His voice had dropped a little, almost into a dark purr and Matt backed into the lockers, stunned.

"Fuck you, dude. Just move so I can get my shit in my locker."

Mello watched him for a few short seconds, taking in the slight confusion in those green eyes. His smirk widened and he relished in the way the redhead swallowed nervously. He loved having this kind of control. But he hardly knew the guy. Well, he did know him obviously they had hated each other for a while, seeing as they were on opposite sides, but hey. They never spoke as much as they were now. Progress? "Faggot." He chuckled before turning back to his locker.

Matt froze. No he didn't...He stalked forward and shoved the blond into the lockers, hard, causing Mello to hiss in pain as his body collided with the hard metal. "The Hell did you call me?" He shouted at him. People had stopped to listen to the argument, most expecting a fight. "You're the one screaming faggot!"

Mello closed his eyes for two seconds before he opened them and turned to grab the redhead by the front of his shirt, slamming him up against the lockers and pinning him there. "Listen you little son of a bitch," He growled out in a low, dangerous tone. "I'd kick your ass but it's the first day of school. I have shit to do, and impressions to make, but keep pissing me off and I'll shove my foot right up-."

There were collective gasps, and then Mello felt someone tap his shoulder. Shit...he had a feeling he knew who it was. Judging by the crowds reaction it was obviously someone not from his gang. _Fuck_...

Matt was smirking at him and that just confirmed who he thought it was. The blond released his hold on Matt and turned to face the dark haired Senior standing behind him. He was tall, thin, but he knew Capoeira and Mello did now, so he kind of knew when he was up against a wall. "L," Mello greeted, though his eyes were narrowed.

L, the dark haired teen stared right back. "Mello. You realize you're in our side of the building right? Causing trouble here isn't the smartest thing to do."

The blond snorted and waved him off. "No trouble. Just chatting with your girl friend here." He gestured to Matt who frowned at being called a girl for the second time in five minutes. He smirked at L. "No trouble."

"No," L brought his thumb up to his pink lips. His eyes were heavily lined with eyeliner, and his tights were about as tight as any girls, but he was still a damn good fighter and Mello was not going to start a fight with him in their territory. He'd be a dead man. "but you are making a scene. I suggest you move along." Though his voice was soft, monotonous, it was still threatening and it sent chills down Mello's spine.

"What scene?" Mello scoffed. "_This ain't a scene._" He grinned. "_It's a god damn arms race_." With a shrug, he turned to shut his locker and then slung his bag over his shoulder, then, he leaned in real close to Matt and said; "_Well, if you want it so badly then why don't you say so, lady_?" And then, he left. Shoving anyone who wasn't fast enough to get out of his way.

The redhead watched him leave, lips parted in confusion and shock. "The fuck?" He whispered partly to himself. L reached over to brush red hair from Matt's face. "Did you hear what he said?" Again, he was just talking to himself and L knew that so the dark haired Senior didn't reply. "Ass hole." Matt growled.

"We leave you alone for a few minutes and already you're picking fights with people out of your league."

"Fuck is that suppose to mean, L? I can kick his ass if I wanted to!" Big fuckin' lie. He knew damn well that Mello was on the wrestling team and Matt couldn't even kick a ball without almost killing himself. He'd get his ass handed to him for sure. "Well who the hell asked you, L?" He pouted a little as he went to open his locker; the one just underneath Mello's.

L chuckled and gave the redhead s bottom a light tap. "Please be careful of what you say when we aren't around. They'll kill you." And to be honest, L wasn't exaggerating. They just might if provoked enough. Over the years there had been countless killings among the rival gangs, what was stopping it from happening now? "I'm going to go find Near. Keep your mouth shut for a bit, okay? I'll feel at ease."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Right. Go on." He watched as L left, hunched over and his hands stuffed in his pockets. Shit, how can he look so frail and be such a badass? Matt frowned. He needed to start working out, or something. He had zero muscle.

The bell rang and almost at once someone came onto the intercom; "AaaaaaaOOOOOH!" The howl echoed around the halls and some of the kids still littering the area joined in. Matt couldn't choke back the laugh. Damn student council. "Welcome back to another year, Wolves! And to our new Pups, welcome!" The overly perky girl continued on about no fighting, and being kind and all that crap that people say and never mean. Blah. Matt locked up his locker and headed down the hall to find Near and L. His mind however, was occupied with thoughts of Mello and what he had said.

'_Well if you want it so badly, then why don't you say so, lady_?'

The fuck was that suppose to mean? What did he want to badly from Mello? Pfft, besides to knee the guys balls into his liver? Nothing at all. Matt felt heat rush to his face. Okay, that was total bull shit. Mello was a fine piece of ass and he damn well knew it. He wasn't going to lie, but he would deny it if asked. But...ugh, why did he have to be a damn Prep? He didn't even look like a Prep, nor did he act like one...Besides the way he dressed anyways it was the only thing. His jeans weren't skin tight the way Matt's were. His shirts were designer label and stuff like that unlike Matt who could only afford t-shirts from like Target and stuff. Ugh. Just ugh.

Damn Mello...Matt had known the guy since his Freshman year obviously due to the fact that they were suppose to hate each other but...was that really any reason for Mello to be flirting with him? Or...wait, was he just fucking with him? Ugh! No, clearly the blond was flirting with him! Seriously. What else was 'Well if you want it so badly,' Suppose to mean? Matt frowned. Alright, now he wasn't liking that his skinny jeans were so tight. He quickly turned into the nearest boy's restroom to hide in a stall until his not so small problem was fixed.

Damn Mello...

* * *

**A/N:** Woo, first chapter. I think I'm having too much fun with the Wammy Wolf Call, ahaha. Oh well. Well yeah, pretty much it. You'll find out the rest of the 'Preps' and 'Punks' as the story progresses. And I'll admit I had a kick out of Mello listening to Reggaeton. Review? The story isn't as fruity as the chapter makes it out to be. Btw, if you read 'Another Note' you'll know what Capoeira is.

Mm, also, just thought I'd throw this out there... -pouts- I'm looking for a Mello. Any takers?

~ Matt.

**Songs in order of use**:

I Know You Want Me - Pitbull and Calle Ocho.

My Leftovers - Porcelain and the Tramps.

This Ain't a Scene - Fall Out Boy.

Crazy Loop (Mm Ma Ma) - Crazy Loop


	3. The Devils Language

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

_Baby, take it off. Checkered thighs on a pretty pawn, this vicious velvet ain't enough. So baby, make a move, my neon eyes are set on you. The devil's language taste of lust. Tell me what can I say to make your body come this way. We're only two in a crowded room were others fade away It's only a crime if I get caught. It's only a line if it get's bought.  
_

The first day of school was flowing along smoothly with little to no problems, beside the little confrontation with Mello earlier that is. Other than that Matt was honestly enjoying himself. The summer always irked him because he had nothing to do. His grades were spotless so there was no summer school for him and all he did at home was, chain smoke and play video games over and over passing them and restarting them until he passed out in front of the television. Yup. Fun galore.

After World History, Matt had lazily wandered the crowded halls to his locker to put his books away. He had gym after lunch which he thought was so stupid but hey. That was school for ya. He was happy to see that there was no douche bag blond around when he got to his locker. Bending to get pop open his lock, he swung his back pack around and started loading his History book and work book into it. God, a cigarette sounded so good right now. And a Red Bull. Fuck yes...the lunch of champions.

"Matt,"

"Jesus!" The redhead shot upright and whirled around at the tap on his shoulder. He was half expecting it to be Mello, but it was just Near, standing there with a half smug, half amused look on his pale face. "The hell is your problem a-hole? You scared the shit outta me." He let out a shuttering breath and turned back to stuff his back pack into the locker as well before shutting it. Christ he had thought it was Mello.

Near let out an airy chuckle. "Why so jumpy, Matt? Who were you expecting?" But he said this in a tone that suggested he knew just who exactly Matt had been expecting. Matt was sure L had dished out to the rest of the gang and the thought made him groan audibly. "Why are you afraid of him?"

Matt snorted and pulled his sunglasses from his front pocket, though how they fit in there to begin with -what with how tight his jeans were- was beyond him. He slid them on and started walking in the direction of the cafeteria, hands stuffed in his front pockets. Near was forced to follow him but he knew that he had hit a nerve with the redhead and so didn't say another word until they arrived at their destination.

"Are they outside?" Matt asked as he grabbed himself a cheeseburger wrapped in foil paper. He also got himself a Dr. Pepper and some chips. The cafeteria was full of Freshman, the babies staying in the womb while the rest of the students ate outside on the benches. Near nodded silently. His choice of food was so different compared to Matt's. Salad and water. Ugh, sometimes Matt felt like shoving a burger down Near's throat. The guy never touched the stuff. Salad. Disgusting.

After paying for their food, Matt let Near lead the way. Their little group was sitting separate from everyone, like the rest of the kids knew not to get too close and everyone just gave them a wide berth. Whatever the reason, Matt thought it was better this way. They didn't need anyone else. Just them and their little tight knit circle and they were just fine.

L was sitting up on the bench with both his knees up, a bowl of fruit salad drowned in chocolate balanced atop them. It made Matt smile. L and his sweet tooth. Beside him was his twin B. Though the two have different last names because their parents are total nut jobs and when they divorced, their mother changed L's last name to hers. Lawliet instead of Birthday, like B. The point? No point...just to piss each other off really and it had worked! Oh fuck had it worked! Their dad had thrown a fit and had hunted down their mom with a bat, but the police arrived before anything serious happened. Something about hurting his manly ego. Whatever. Point is they were nut jobs and L and B only got to see each other at school now.

Then, there was Anahi, who they just call 'A' because really, she's Spanish and her name kicks their ass when they try and pronounce it. A was lounging, one denim covered leg crossed over the other as she leaned back against B. There was a lollipop between her lips and Matt knew that this simple fact meant that she was in a questionable mood. Or...she just felt like sucking on a lollipop, it was hard to tell with her.

"Yo, freaks. No full moon. Why are you gathered?" Matt greeted them with a smirk.

"No more trouble?" L asked softly. He didn't so much as look up from his bowl of fruit salad. He simply kept eating, spearing the fruit with his spork almost savagely before slipping them into his mouth.

The redhead rolled his eyes. Typical L. He was the mother of the group and was always on their ass about everything. He quickly went to sit himself down beside L while Near sat opposite with his salad. Ugh. "No trouble."

"Honestly," B began in a lazy drawl. "let him try and pick a fight. I'm just looking for a reason to shove my fist down his throat. Fuckin' see if the ass hole is so cocky when I'm done with him." Oh, B was just as bad. The slightest look that he didn't like set him off. He had a temper he did...amusing as it was to witness sometimes, there were times when he was too violent and God save the poor soul on the receiving end of one of his tantrums.

Anahi was the one to break the silence with a snort of sarcastic laughter. "B, vamos," She tilted her head back to fix him with one of her looks; the kind where you just knew you had to listen or else you were going to get your ass kicked. "lets not make mountains out of mole hills. Matt, you're okay, right? He looks fine. Lets not get too worked up, carino." Her Spanish accent was always so soothing, like listening to a caring mother, and B instantly relaxed. She was his weakness.

Matt flashed her a grin and wiggled his eyebrows from behind his dark sunglasses. "And how was Spain this summer, A?"

"Hot. Eat your food, smartass. I see what you're doing."

He laughed. "Alright, alright. Yeah, I'm alright, B. No need to get your panties in a bunch. I can handle Mello, and..." Matt trailed off, eyes shifting to L who was lost in his lunch. "I'd appreciate it if you kept your nose out of my shit, L. Really. None of your business what I do or who I talk to."

"That was more of an argument than conversation, Matt." L commented. "Who had who pinned against a locker, hm?"

"Fuck you, L."

"Did anyone else hear that Light will resume his post as school President again this year?" Near asked in a soft tone to break the long period of silence that had fallen over them. "Should we be worried?"

All eyes were on the white haired teen and he seemed to shrink into himself a little but he remained sitting tall; spooning...or sporking, salad into his mouth to await a reply from them. "No," B finally answered. "there is nothing the son of a bitch can do to keep us down."

"Amen!" Matt finished with a dramatic gesture with his hands as if he were truly receiving the holy spirit.

"Yes, but you can't deny he holds more of an advantage against us. Here's a douche bag that knows how to wield power smoothly." L commented through a mouthful of chocolate covered fruit.

"God, L you're such a little bitch!" B grumbled. "Let me have this, please?"

There was laughter all around. This was there typical lunch break. Cutting down the Preps, making fun of each other, laughing at themselves. It was what they did and what they enjoyed and people could dare try and tell them otherwise. Most of the remaining Lunch period was spent catching up; L telling them about his mothers new job and B of his father s latest AA meeting. A was talking about her trip to Spain to see her parents. See, she lived with her sister and her boyfriend and only saw her parents during the summer. Near talked about his trip to London, and Matt about how many games he had managed to completely 'Pwn' each day; or how many energy drinks and cigarettes he could down in one sitting. Everything was going along fine, until the familiar chatter of familiar, unwanted people reached them.

"No way," A breathed as she sat up a little straighter. The stick from her lollipop clenched between her teeth as she watched incredulously as a group of people nonchalantly walked towards them. Beside her, B was sitting a little straighter too, ready to spring if need be. L was calm, and it seemed as though he was the only one, for Near and Matt both looked a little stressed and wary.

At spear point with his hands in the pockets of his brown jacket, was Light. The perfect, brunette school President with the 'I am God, bow down and kiss my feet bitches' attitude. He was the one that ran the whole 'Prep' side of the school and they listened to him as though he honestly were some kind of God and his word was somehow an unwritten law that must be followed.

"Hell," L mumbled as he carefully uncurled himself from his crouched position on the bench, standing, hands casually in his pockets, shoulders slumped in indifference and nonchalance.

Flanking the brunette was the blond girl; Misa on his left and to his right was Mello, looking tall and proud to be where he was, though that was only what it looked like from the outside. A predatory smirk was set on his pink lips and Matt swore that it was directed at him. The redhead felt his blood run a little cold at that but fuck if he was going to let him get the best of him.

"I see you are not accompanied by everyone. Just your trophies." L's voice was smooth, calm. The corners of his lips were tugged up into a mocking half smile. "What is it you're looking for, Light?" And it was clear he was only addressing the brunette, acting as if the other two weren't even there.

Some of the students scattered about the outside lunch area were silent now as they fought to hear what L and Light were saying. Yes, they were watching, waiting for a fight. Hell, if Matt didn t now any better most of them just came to school to witness the fights between the two rival gangs. There was silence though as both L and Light sized each other up with their eyes and in that short second of silence, L's group was on its feet, moving to gather beside him incase help was needed, though, it seemed hardly the case. Light looked oddly serene, almost euphoric. Puzzling as it was, none of them stopped to ask themselves why, nor did they care.

"Trophies. I never thought of it that way," Light said with a small smile. He took a step away from Misa and Mello and the two stayed planted in place as if the brunette had telepathically instructed them to do so. "always so good with words. No, I'm here to make a proposition." He paused, whether it was to wait for a response or to let the words sink in it wasn't quite clear. When L didn't reply, he continued. "See, L, we seem to have a small problem."

There was a snort of annoyance from A and Light's eyes flashed to her; cold and sneering though the smile never once left his lips. He looked back to L. "You get your hits from the same person that we do and that is creating problems. Last night at about midnight, or to be more exact about five minutes to, one of your...kids, showed up at Carvers house at the exact same time that one of mine did. I'm sure you haven't heard, right? But I can tell by the look on your face that you can guess how that little confrontation went, correct?"

L's face had gone blank for a second but he quickly composed himself about being called on it. "Yes. Though, we've been in compromise with the same dealer since Freshman year, Light. There is nothing we can do about a little coincidental squabble, unless you want to go through the trouble of arranging a schedule." The sarcasm dripped from every word and it made Misa roll her eyes and mumble something in her 'I'm bored, lets move on' voice.

"There is one thing." Light sighed an exasperated sigh. "How do I say this without sounding too rude...erm." He paused, making a show of actually thinking about how to word what he wanted to say. "Right, stay the fuck away from Carver. That is our territory now and we don't want...you lot, anywhere near it. Understand?"

"Look, you stuck up son of a bitch," B growled shoving past L to get right in Light's face, though the brunette didn't falter in the slightest. Misa took a step closer though, no doubt knowing B would never hit a girl and the dumb bitch would do anything to protect her precious Light. But as she moved, so did A and she cracked her knuckles threateningly. Misa stayed put. "you can't claim territory there! It's free land and I know you have some kind of God complex, but I can just as easily knock it right out of you if you're looking to negotiate."

Oh, now all the students were on the edges of their seats, waiting with held breath to see who would swing first. Though no one moved to strike, the two gangs just stood facing each other, glares aimed at each other from their various standing positions. They were still, silent, like statues until A finally spoke in her Spanish drawl. "Look. We are not going to stay off your so called territory. If its war you want," And her eyes; lined in heavy black liner, were fixed on Misa. "then war you will have."

It was Mello's turn to snort in annoyance. "_Good God, you're coming up with reasons_. Fine. War sounds just as good. I'm itching to get my hands on that scrawny little bitch." He gestured to Matt with a wave of his hand. "War you'll have." He sneered at the short girl.

Light chuckled. "Very well." He flashed a smirk to L before turning and heading back the way he had come, Misa trailing him like a dog at its masters heels. Mello however, stayed behind, cocky and confident.

"Run along blondie, your mothers calling you." B growled, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

The blond merely smirked, he wasn't even looking at B. No, his eyes were focused on Matt who looked about ready to chuck his can of Dr. Pepper at him.

"You know," A said. "the way you look at him. I'd almost think you wanted him."

Matt instantly turned to her. Speechless.

"No, I merely wanted a chat with him, but it can wait." Mello's piercing blue eyes swept over Matt for a second before turning to L. "I wouldn't fuck with Light, L. You have no idea what you're swallowing with him. _I could go on if you want me to; It's just so wrong so very nice I told you once and you killed me twice_."

L frowned deeply. "What are you playing at, Mello? You think that by giving some friendly advice you're suddenly going to be okay with us?" He shook his head. "_They don't come much more slick than you_."

The blond chuckled. "No, I didn't expect that, but,_ tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself; 'now where did it all go wrong?_' And you'll think of my advice." He shrugged and promptly turned and walked away, leaving the group looking annoyed, confused and downright pissed. Fuckin' Mello knew how to get under everyone s skin with all his mixed signals and vague suggestions.

The rest of the students were now scurrying to get to class as the bell had rung the second Mello chose to turn away. But L, Matt, Near and the rest of them still stood there, stunned. Wondering what in the Hell had just happened. Light had threatened them, and Mello had stayed back to give his...advice. What the fuck? The fuckin' Preps were just fucking with their heads, trying to scare them into leaving Carver, but they were not going to back down from a challenge. If Light wanted to fight for their fix, then they would fight. Hell, even if they didn't need it, they would fight just to wipe the smug smile off the ass hole's face.

"Ugh!" A exclaimed loudly, startling them all out of their reveries. "_The boy's not right in the head_!"

And quietly they all agreed before scattering to get to class.

Matt was nervous as he walked with Near to their Gym class together because FUCK Mello had really shaken him up. What the hell was his problem with him anyway?...Ugh, and why did he still want to shag him? Damn Mello...

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, have not updated this in a while. MY BAD. Anyway, want to point out one tiny little thing. This is meant to be as lame as it sounds. No lie. Its the whole point of this fic. And, it will kind of sort of take the sting out of the later chapters~ Oh, and about 'A' Yes, I'm making her a girl, why? I felt like it. Excuse spelling and grammar because I fail and Spell Check hates meh.

~ Matt.

**Songs in order of use.**

Hugh Hopes in Velvet Ropes - The Cab.

Fake it - Seether.

Flathead - The Fratellis. (twice)

Gives You Hell - The All American Rejects.

Flathead - The Fratellis. (and one more time~)


	4. Your Biggest Fan

* * *

_Chapter 3_

* * *

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind. I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time. I was thinking of ways that you could stay and be mine. Your body's shaking, turn me on so I can turn off the lights. Now if she doesn't like this, will you do it like that? Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back? Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?_

"Can you believe him?" Near asked with an air of disgust. He shook his head as if answering his own question as he plopped himself down on the old brown couch in Matt's living room. His backpack lay at his feet looking old and tired. The poor thing had been with Near since elementary school and the kid refused to get a new one. Something about sentimental value or some shit like that. "The nerve. Honestly, I wish I could just-"

'Screw him?'

"Shove your foot up his ass?" Matt supplied out loud. Though the thought that had come to mind seemed a lot more pleasant to him. Ugh. He shook out his hair, messing it up tastefully before padding into the kitchen -barefoot- to grab himself a much earned Monster. "Hungry? I have cold pizza." School had gone by rather slow after the little confrontation at lunch, but now he was home and he could relax. Although he was stressing out over the fact that he no longer would be able to get his damn fix from Carvers house without the risk of being ambushed by those Prep fucktards.

Why was life so cruel to him?

"Er, yes to the first and I say 'What the hell?' to the second. Cold pizza? I'd like it warm or not at all, thanks."

Geez! Near was in a mood. He had been ever since Gym when Matt had accidentally kneed him in the groin. Yes, accidentally! How?...Well, long story short, Near needed to not sneak up on him while he was trying to shoot the basketball into the net. Pfft, Near's lame excuse was that 'it was basketball and he was suppose to try and take the ball, and therefore had _not _snuck up on him.' Pfft, yeah right.

Matt rolled his eyes. "You want the fuckin' pizza or not bitch?" He was already pulling the box out of the fridge. Even if Near didn't want his pizza, then he damn well was going to eat it. Shit...more for him. There was the sound of springs as Near pulled himself off the couch and a second later he was in the kitchen, frowning deeply. "Yes, no?" Matt repeated.

"Can I have mine warm?"

"But it defeats the purpose if I heat-"

"Good heavens, Matt. I want the damn pizza warm. Please?" Near finally said in a tone of complete and utter exasperation. Much like the kind one usually gets when they're waiting in line at the DMV and have finally reached the front of the line, only to be told they're on their lunch break. There was a second of silence, before the two of them burst into a fit of giggles. "Listen to us," Near said behind his hand, which he was using to stifle his laughter. "we sound like an old married couple."

"Right?" Matt ran a hand through his red hair. "Do what you want with it. And do my laundry while you're at it." He teased the shorter teen with a wiggle of his eye brows. The gesture was innocent enough but Near felt the heat rushing to his face. "I can't believe the douche bag is claiming territory at Carvers." He grumbled before taking a huge bite out of his cold pizza.

The white haired teen just shrugged as he slid a slice into the small microwave. "I personally could care less. The less of that shit you inhale, Matt, the better. You don't need it, really. Neither do the others."

"Right, mother." Matt chuckled around a mouthful of pizza. "True, we don't need it. But do we want it? Fuck yes." He grinned as Near met him with a frown. "Come on, Near. Lighten up. I can't just stop cold turkey, you know its unpleasant as fuck, and I'm not going through that right now." Hell no. He was too damn stressed to go through something like that right now. What with Mello giving him death glares and wanting to murder him one second and then sending him vague sexual suggestions the next...ugh.

Pacified for the time being, Near pulled his pizza from the microwave and padded back into the small living room to get himself comfortable on the couch. Matt followed, rolling his eyes at his friends concern. "_Johanna, why don't you shut it up_." And Near said nothing more.

A few rounds of Tekken later, Near said he needed to catch up on some homework, though he didn't leave until Matt was finished ranting about how stupid it was that Near already had him hacking into his teacher's work computers to get their lesson plans and assignments so that the little albino could get a 'head start' on them. Who the hell did that? Near, apparently.

- -

Why the hell he was here at this time of night was beyond him. Alone, no less especially after the 'warning' Light had given them earlier, but fuck, maybe he was just a fuckin' adrenaline junkie. He wanted the danger; he wanted to fight. Yeah, maybe that was it. Or, maybe he just hoped that he would run into Mello. That could be it too...but more so that he was just looking for a good fight. Yeah. That one.

Matt shook his head. No, the real reason was that he needed his fix. Bad. Honestly, he had thought he still had some stashed away somewhere but he was wrong. He had smoked that last bit of it the previous night to get himself to sleep because his stupid insomnia was being a bitch and the weed always helped him sleep. So, that was one of the reasons as to why he was wandering the dark sidewalks, while cars passed him in the streets, their headlights washing over him as if glancing at him before hurrying on ahead.

Carvers house was simple, humble looking from the outside. Hell, the guy made shitloads of money dealing, so it would be stupid not to have the place looking good to keep up appearances for the pigs. The coast seemed clear enough, so Matt sauntered up the drive way and up the two steps that led up to the small porch. There were lights on in the house, so obviously Carver was in. He rang the doorbell and leaned back to wait patiently. Though his nerves were on end as he listened to the darkness for any signs that someone might be sneaking up on him. He rang the doorbell two more times for good measure.

The door opened and Carver stood there, blocking out some light. The guy was tall! He squinted a little, then upon recognizing who it was, grinned and reached out to slap Matt's shoulder. "Hey! Been wondering where you disappeared to, kid. Come in, come in!" And Matt didn't even need to move, because Carver was already dragging him inside.

The living room was bright and the television was on. The house seemed empty enough, besides himself and Carver that is. Kind of odd considering the guy had plenty of customers waiting around, daily. "How much will you give me for fifty?" Matt asked as he followed the man into his kitchen.

Carver gave an amused laugh. He was currently looking under the sink for something, though Matt knew what it was he was looking for and he felt a shiver run through his body. God, he wanted his fix already damn it. "Listen to you, kid. Tell you what. I'll give you..." Carver trailed off as he examined the small Ziploc bag in his hand. He finally turned to Matt and flashed him a grin before tossing it over to him. "That much. Call it a back to school special."

Matt's eyes were wide as he stared down at the almost full bag in his hand. Holy fuck...He lifted his head to look at Carver. "Really?" God, he sounded like a love struck girl, but in all honesty he could have kissed the guy! "You're a fuckin' God, Carver." He pulled the fifty from the back pocket of his jeans and handed it over. "Thanks, man. I'll get going then. School and all that jazz. Thanks again."

"Alright. Hide that shit, Matt or I'm kicking your ass."

The redhead laughed and nodded before turning to head out of the kitchen. Upon rounding the corner, he bumped into someone, and he stumbled back. "Hell, my...fuck." Standing there, looking like he owned the damn place, was none other than Light. Oh perfect. Just when he thought he was home free, this mofo came along, out of NO WHERE mind you, to ruin his night. "Fuckin' hell. Look I don't want any trouble. I'm leaving alright?" And with a roll of his eyes -though his heart was hammering in his chest- he moved past the tall Senior and made it to the front door and out without trouble.

Matt's amazement was short lived, because the second he got down the stairs someone grabbed him from behind, arms tight around him, pinning his own arms at his sides so there was no chance to punch. He didn't have the chance to shout curses before something was shoved in his mouth. It was soft, so it was probably cloth or something -he just hoped it wasn't a fuckin' sock- but there was too much of it and he couldn't spit it out. Then, to his horror, he was dragged, flailing and kicking towards the darkened area at the side of Carvers house.

All the while, he couldn't see who it was because the person was behind him of course. He was so scared...Why hadn't he called someone to come with him? Why? Fuck, now he was going to be slaughtered and dumped somewhere! Holy shit, holy shit, holy fuckin' Mary, Jesus and Joseph! Oh, but what good saying that was doing him. Finally, he was slammed against the side of the house, his head bouncing off the wood, causing him to groan out in pain against the material in his mouth. He still couldn't see very well. It was too dark here, but he saw the slim outline of the person. He was about two or three inches taller than him. And he froze when something cool and smooth brushed against his cheek. It felt like leather.

"Alright. I know this never got anyone a fuckin' date, but it was the only way I could get you to stop and listen to me you son of a bitch." The guy growled into his ear, and Matt instantly felt himself relax as realization hit hard. Mello? "I see the way you look at me, Matt." The sound of his name, purred out by this blond boy sent shivers down Matt's spine. God damn it... "And I know damn well you see the way I look at you, right? Thats not all for show. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to talk to you properly. Without having to put on an act for everyone else. See, they all expect me to want to shove you head first into your locker, but no, that s not the case. I want you..." The blonds voice trailed off for a second and his warm breath hitching for the slightest second and tickling Matt's ear. "Do you have any idea what you do to me? I don't want to sound like some crazy stalker, but I've had my eyes on you since last year." Then, Mello was silent, but he kept his tight grip on the redhead, keeping him pinned there to the side of the house almost as though waiting for an answer.

And Matt found that he really didn't know what to say. He was stunned into silence. Then again, there wasn't much he could say with this thing stuffed in his mouth. He made a sound of annoyance. His face was burning up though, he was blushing so much. FUCK. At least now he knew that the blond wasn't just fucking with him. And it would be better now that he didn't have to pretend to hate that guy so much, though it would be wise to keep on acting that way for the masses. Ugh, so much work.

The blond chuckled, the sound was low and so god damn sexy that Matt felt his whole body shudder. "Alright, now like I said earlier. this was the only way I could get you to listen without screaming bloody murder at me. Light actually thinks I'm 'taking care of you' right now. He wanted me to come out here and kick your ass, but I wanted to chat and spill my guts instead. Neat huh?"He pulled the material from the redheads lips and tossed it aside, though, he still kept him pinned.

Matt licked his lips. He still couldn't find the right words...or any for that matter. At least none that would help him much. Mello was so different from the bad guy he played at school. It was odd seeing this side of him, but at the same time Matt felt this perverse joy that only he was able to see the big bad Mello as he really was and he thought it was kind of funny that Light still thought he was out here kicking his ass. HA. Douche bag. "Erm," He managed and the blond seemed to cling to the sound like a drowning man desperate for land. The fangirl deep inside Matt 'Aww'd' before he kicked it in the face. "Well, I guess you know my answer....I thought you were just fucking with me head, a-hole."

Mello chuckled again. "I wasn't." He moved in close so that his lips were at Matt's ear, and they brushed against the sensitive flesh as he spoke. "_I'm your biggest fan. I'll follow you until you love me_."

The redhead shivered, but he easily played it off as nothing more than the October night working its magic. Had the blond not had him pinned, he would have wrapped his arms around him; touched his chest, anything. Just to feel him closer to him. God, Mello just screamed sex and it was all so intoxicating. The fact that they were supposed to hate each other helped too. It was so exciting and thrilling. Like public sex without the sex, if that made any damn sense. It had sounded a lot better in Matt's head. He swallowed before he was able to speak. "I_ want to taste you...but your lips are venomous poison."_

Mello was silent and still for a second. Then, in one quick movement, he was pressed flushed against Matt, pinning him with his body and hips against the rough wood of the house. Mello's lips were only inches from his own now and he could feel the warm breath against them. The feeling of smooth leather brushed against the side of his neck and he realized with a little jolt of amusement that the blond was wearing leather gloves. He didn't muse for long, because those same leather clad fingers tangled in his hair and tugged, hard, so that he was forced to tilt his head back.

At this angle he would be looking right into the blonds ice blue eyes, but again, the area here at the side of the house was much too dark to make out more than his outline and the occasional flash of golden hair as headlights from passing cars washed over them. "_I want to hurt you,_" Another sharp tug, and Matt gasped out rather loudly in surprise. "_just to hear you screaming my name_."

Oh god, he would. He would do it gladly.

* * *

**A/N**: Woo, update. Erm, so yeah. Thats one way to get yourself a date, Mello. -grins- 'Nywho. There it is...pretty self explanatory. Not much to comment about...How are you guys doing? Good? Thats good...review? Thats good.

Songs in order of use:

Shake it - Metro Station.

Johanna Shut up! - Crazy Loop. (This song makes me giggle~)

Paparazzi - Lady Gaga.

Poison - Alice Cooper.


	5. Bad Things

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

_When you came in the air went out, and every shadow filled up with doubt. I don't know who you think you are, But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you. I'm the kind to sit up in his room. Heart sick and eyes filled up with blue. I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true: I wanna do bad things with you. I don't know who you think you are, But before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you. I wanna do real bad things with you.  
_

Mello was feeling pretty good right now. He felt like he had won something big. Like a soccer match he had been training his life for and he had met it head on and won. Though, in reality he hadn't been fighting much to win the redhead over, but hell if he hadn't wanted him for as long. He was rambling in his head, point being, he was fuckin' glad that he had him now. But, there was still that little problem of not being able to so much as glance at each other for too long in school without their groups getting up in their kool-aid. Annoying as fuck, but Mello had a reputation to maintain and he had another year of high school to face and it was going to be a hell of a lot less stressful if he just kept a low profile with Matt.

With a sigh, he pulled his closet door open and regarded his reflection in the full length mirror hanging there. Ah, he had gone shopping and had changed his entire wardrobe. Leather. The shit was expensive but he had more than enough money. A small smirk spread across his lips as he looked himself over. The leather pants hugged his hips and thighs nicely, and it was shiny in the light of his bedroom. The vest he wore was suppose to be worn over something but he had just slipped it on without anything. It stopped just slightly above his belly button, but that was okay. The leather jacket he wore would soon be zipped up a bit to cover it. True, he didn't really need the leather gloves he was currently wearing, but did he like them? Fuck yes. So he would wear them god damn it.

Yes. He had to admit. He was one fine piece of ass. He wasn't going to deny it. Why lie? Smirking, he flipped his hair and closed the closet door. Grabbing his backpack and keys, he sprayed on some cologne and headed out the door, feeling like a completely different person.

- - -

"You were up surprisingly early, Matt." Near commented as they headed out of the apartment building. "I honestly cannot believe we were out of your apartment by 7:15. I'm amazed."

Matt rolled his eyes a little and nudged the white haired teen in the ribs. "Shut the fuck up. I care about school and all that jazz." He bit his lip a little as a grin threatened to spread across his lips. To be honest, he was anxious to get to school. Why? So he could catch a glimpse of Mello. Duh. Even if they weren't to talk to each other at school, didn't mean he couldn't fuckin' undress him with his eyes. Shit, half the girls at school already did that.

Near's mom was waiting outside. She gave them a ride to school so they were there really early. Something Matt wasn't used to, so the almost empty halls felt a little eerie to him. He shuddered and Near took it as the redhead just being cold. "Creepy." Matt mumbled once they stopped at his locker. "No wonder people are always late to school. It's fuckin' weird being here so early."

"I used to be early to school everyday before I met you." Near said matter-of-factly. He was leaning against the locker next to Matt's with his head tilted back. He looked a little tired. Matt let it go though. Whatever it was, the little freak would tell him when he felt like it.

"Can we go up to the roof really quick? I want a smoke before class." The redhead grabbed the book he would be needing for his first period and stuffed it in his backpack before shutting his locker. Near agreed without much of a struggle, not even a look of annoyance as per usual, he simply followed the redhead down the long hall and into the door at the end that said; 'No students'.

The stairs were metal and made a hell of a lot of noise as they jogged up, but no sound could reach the hall once that door was closed. It was heavy, not like the wooden doors for the classrooms. The roof was long and empty, with storage rooms here and there that held God knows what nor was anyone particularly tempted to investigate. But, it was against one of these that Matt leaned against and lit a cigarette, taking a deep drag before slowly blowing the smoke out.

Near was looking a little anxious. Like he was waiting for something to happen, or nervous about doing something. It made Matt raise an eyebrow at him. "What s with you?" He asked before exhaling more smoke. The white haired teen seemed to jump a little at this question and it made Matt frown. "Okay, spill. What the hell happened Near?" What the hell was Near not telling him? Sure, he usually respected his privacy and all that shit but fuck if Near wasn't making it difficult to mind his own business.

The other shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just tired." He wasn't looking at Matt, or at anything from the looks of it but the redhead could see the faintest hints of pink on Near's pale cheek. What the hell? Then, something very odd happened. Near turned suddenly towards the redhead, eyes determined and the blush still there and for a second, Matt felt a little wary. "Matt," He started hesitantly, slowly inching closer, and Matt had to move the cigarette away for fear of burning him. "I wanted to-"

"Oh how sweet. Trash in love."

Near instantly jerked away and the redhead groaned audibly. And here he thought he was going to have a pleasant morning without any ass holes walking around and interrupting him. Matt took one last drag of his cigarette before tossing it aside and taking one step closer.

Light was smirking smugly as he walked towards them, hands in his pockets. He was flanked by Mello -fuckin' Mello wearing skin tight leather pants and a leather jacket...wtf?- who was glaring like he might kill someone. To the redheads surprise his glare was not aimed at himself, but at Near beside him who looked to be glaring right back at the blond albeit with a slight wary posture. Huh...wierd. God, Mello looked HOT in that leather though...like a bad boy in one of those old 50's movies but this was no time to be drooling over him.

"I thought we told you to keep away from Carvers house." Light hissed once he and Matt were close enough. The younger teen didn't flinch. Much. He did bite his lip a little as Light took another step closer and beside him Mello tensed a bit, though for what reason Matt could only imagine. The blond had said that they were not to talk at school, except for the occasional insults but he was willing to bet he was ready to stall Light if anything happened. "And guess where you were." He added.

Matt rolled his eyes. "L told you we were not going to fuckin' let you mark territory, bitch." He spat.

Light brought his fist up as if to strike but thank god L's familiar voice floated over to them. "Light. I know you're not trying to lay a hand on Matt." He said calmly, though Matt could tell that the dark haired teen was beyond pissed. It was in the way his shoulders were hunched but tensed to spring if need be. His quick pace as he walked over to them. Oh yeah. L was ready for a fight. "Whatever business you have with him I'm sure you won't mind discussing with me."

The brunette s eyes burned into Matts' before he spun around to face L. "Your kid has been on our territory after we specifically told you trash to keep off." He growled at him. Mello was standing in a way that he was ready to help Light, but he was also keeping his eyes on Matt and Near. "Mello says he got away though. So he's lucky we didn't get our hands on him but next time," He gave L a sharp shove, forcing the dark haired teen back a step, but his posture didn't falter. "he won't be so lucky. None of you." Then he left without another word and Mello followed with one last glare over his shoulder and this time, it was directed at Matt.

When they were gone, L rounded on the redhead, grabbing a fistful of his striped cotton shirt. His face was calm besides the slight furrowing of his brow, and his voice had that eerie 'I'm your fuckin' superior don't bullshit me' tone and Matt knew he was in some deep shit. "Would you kindly tell me what you were doing at Carvers last night on your own after that damn threat at lunch yesterday?" He asked. "Really Matt. Are you that much of a masochist?"

Alright, that stung a little but Matt merely stepped away from him betraying no hint of hurt as he straightened out his shirt. "No. I needed a damn fix and I was nearby so I went. I fuckin' got away L, stop bitching." He licked his lips. A cigarette sounded so good right now even if he had just had one. "Fuck off for a bit, yeah? I'm not in the mood." He moved to brush past him but L forced him back with a harsh shove.

"Listen to me, Matt." L hissed at him, face just inches from the younger boys. "You have no idea what Light is capable of. He takes his power and gang very seriously. They will not hesitate to beat you enough to put you in the hospital and by all that is Holy you little ungrateful son of a bitch, if they ever end up putting you in the hospital, expect me there to personally smother you with your own pillow! I will not have you hurt on account of your stupidity and cockiness. Am I understood?"

This had to be the first time Matt ever heard L sound truly ticked at him and he had no choice but to swallow the lump in his throat and nod. Holy shit. L when he was calm was fuckin' intimidating but he was just plain scary when he was pissed. "How did you know where to look?" He asked, curious.

"I saw the two slinking up here and I decided to follow them to see what they were doing. You two are damn lucky I did." L's eyes flashed to Near who tensed a little, then back to Matt. "Get back inside. Enough fucking around." He gestured for them to go on ahead and they did. They were like dogs with their tails between their legs as they hurried back down the steps and out into the school hall with L following lazily at their heels.

- - -

Classes went by in a blur that morning. There was so much on Matt's mind that he was bothering to pay attention at all. He was usually so good with multitasking. He could have his PSP under his desk, clicking away and he'd be listening to the rise and fall of Rome at the same time, catching everything that would be on that weeks test, but today...ugh, he was just too annoyed with everything and everyone. Near was keeping a secret from him. L was yelling at him in that tone that didn't need much volume in it to let you know he was actually yelling at you. And Mello...oh the ass hole was teasing him with that damn leather!

The bell rang and Matt was the first one out the door seeing as he hadn't bothered to pull anything out of his backpack. The halls were slowly filling with chattering students as he walked toward his locker in a daze, lost in his own mind as he tired to wrap his head around his reality. He hated this whole gang rivalry thing. Sure, his gang was his family...his only family...but he really hated that they had to be constantly on their toes for the other gang. Why couldn't everyone just fuck off and do what they wanted? The Beatles had the right idea, ya know? '_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me speaking words of wisdom; Let it be._..' Fuck yeah. Just let it be. Let the damn world spin. What did they care? They were just stupid high school kids.

But that s how things were and how they would remain until they graduated and even then there will always be a new generation of Punks and Preps or Greasers and Socs. Always. That was just how things were.

Matt was so lost in his musings that he didn t see blur of black that snatched at his wrist and pulled him into the boys restroom. A leather clad hand smacked over his lips keeping him silent as he was marched into the nearest stall and shoved bodily against its door once it was closed. The hand was slowly removed and the redhead licked his lips as he stared up into the familiar icy blue eyes. He could almost taste the leather of the gloves on his lips. "Hey." He greeted the blond but he was just met with another harsh shove against the stall door and an icy glare.

"Wha-?" Leather clad fingers tangled in his ruby red hair and tugged, forcing his head back so he was staring straight up at him. Just like last night...Exactly like last night, Matt thought with a little shiver of excitement. A yelp slipped from his lips when the blond tugged harder, knocking him out of his thoughts. "What s up?"

"What s up he asks." Mello growled. His finger tightened in the soft red locks, forcing a gasp of pain from Matt. "What in fucks name where you doing in the roof alone with that pigmy son of a bitch? What? Just because we can't see each other at school makes you think you can go behind my back and sneak around with the albino freak?" Despite the fact that Mello was whispering, the words were loud in Matt's ears as, he was sure, was the blond s intentions. "Fuckin' answer me!" He hissed.

Matt realized he was just staring at him dumbly so he quickly cleared his throat to speak. "I wasn't sneaking around." He said and he was received with another harsh tug of his hair that forced his head back farther, exposing his neck to the blond. "I-I swear I wasn't. I was having a smoke." Matt swallowed and it hurt a bit due to the angle. "We were just- Ngh!"

Mello's lips were latched onto Matt's Adams' Apple, biting harshly and sucking at the flesh there. His body was crushed against the redhead s slightly smaller frame, pinning him there as his teeth worked at the soft, sensitive skin. He was marking him. Fuck if anyone was going to take him now that Mello finally had him. The girls and that freak Near needed to know that Matt was taken. Sure they wouldn't know by who, but hell it would be enough to keep them away. Matt was making soft noises and his fingers were digging into the front of the blond s leather jacket just for the sake of something to hold onto and suddenly, Mello felt like a vampire. Heh, fuck yeah.

When he was finished he pulled away just enough to look at the deep purple mark he had left there and smirked. It looked almost like a bruise so he was sure he was going to get crap from L and the others but he trusted the redhead not to say a word. He lips brushed gently against the mark, almost lovingly before he pulled back to look into the green eyes. There was a light blush on Matt's cheeks and he suddenly thankful the leather was too tight to let anyone in on his not so little secret. "You were just what, I'm sorry?" He asked innocently.

Matt stared at him, eyes moving down to look at the blonds lips before forcing himself to look up into those gorgeous ice blue eyes. "We were just talking." Why did Mello have the power to reduce him to this? God it was as hot as it was frustrating. The mark the blond had left stung a little but it was pleasant. Oh was not going to hear the end of this when L saw.

"I'll make this clear because obviously I didn't speak up last night and you didn't hear me." Mello's voice was low, dangerous and Matt had to admit it made him want him so much more. He craved the danger, the pain like he craved nicotine. "You." He shifted and the redhead gasped at the hardness poking into his stomach. "Are." His head was tilted to one side and warm lips trailed soft kisses up the side of his neck all the way up to his ear. "Mine." The word was said with so much finality. Matt made a soft whimpering sound low in his throat and his fingers tightened in the smooth leather of Mello's jacket. God he wanted him. "Clear?"

"Crystal." Matt managed.

Mello smirked and let go of the red locks, letting Matt rub at where his hair had been tugged harshly. "Good." Then, for a second, just a single fraction of a second his face softened and he reached up to caress Matt's cheek. "You do want to be mine, right? You're not doing this out of fear?" He sighed, eyes closing for a bit before they opened again, slowly. "I won't hurt you."

Matt felt his heart break a little at the look in Mello's eyes. He smiled and turned his head to kiss his hand. "_Nothings going to stop me but divine intervention. This is our fate; I'm yours._"

The blond bit his lip as a grin spread across his face. "Sappy fuck." He chuckled and leaned in close to him, breath tickling his cheeks. Mello hesitated for only a second, listening to Matt's breath sped up before he crushed their lips together in a less than soft kiss. The redhead responded without a seconds hesitation, arms coming to wrap around Mello's neck. The kiss was sloppy, hurried as if they had only so little time together and were trying to release all their pent up lust into that one kiss. And that was quite honestly the case. When they pulled away they were both panting but they kept their bodies molded against each other. "Lets go," Mello breathed. "they'll be wondering where we went." He pulled away and opened the stall door to let Matt out ahead of him.

Matt quickly went to the mirror to look at his reflection. The hickey was there, demanding to be seen and he audible groaned. Oh yeah, L was going to see it for sure...Fuckin' Mello. Fuckin' Prep. They were always marking territory. He caught the blond s eyes in the mirror and he flashed a cocky grin in response to the smirk on Mello's face. He then turned to leave but the older teens voice made him stop short of the door.

"Wait..."

Matt turned to look at him, eyebrow raised in question.

"I'm not forcing this on you...so _if you must falter, be wise_." Mello was staring him down, waiting.

The redhead blinked. Was he really that paranoid? He had agreed they were together didn't he. He chewed his bottom lip in thought. He didn't realize he had spaced, before the blond cleared his throat. He looked a little nervous and Matt smirked. "_Am I scaring you tonight_?"

Mello seemed to relax at this, though there was a playful growl in his tone when he spoke. "_Ain't used to what you like_." He admitted. "Masochist."

And Matt smirked before leaving the blond to tend to his thoughts and the problem in his leather pants.

* * *

**A/N**: Long ass time since I updated, I know. Eh, not feeling motivated. Mm, chapters are simple I'd say. I'm kind of going for a bit of S&M? Anyway! Silly Mello, marking territory. Tsk, tsk. Naughty boy. So yeah, stick around.

**Songs in order of use**:

Bad Things - Jace Everett. (True Blood theme. Sexy song~)

Let it Be - The Beatles.

I'm Yours - Jason Mraz. - (LOVE him.)

Disturbia - Rihanna.


	6. Love Game

_Chapter 5_

* * *

_  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. I wanna kiss you But if i do then i might miss you, babe It's complicated and stupid. Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid guess he wants to play, wants to play. A love game, a love game. Hold me and love me just want touch you for a minute, baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it. Let's play a love game, play a love game do you want love, or you want fame or you win the game? Let's play a game._

As with many Friday mornings, the school was a buzz of constant chatter of plans about Malls and movie theaters and the likes. Parties and drinking and drugs, oh my. Yes, the usual. And as always, Matt was bitter. Why? Because he rarely had any plans for the weekend and this week was no different from the week before, nor did he think it ever would be. Sure he had his friends but they were paired off and liked to be with their significant others alone. Even when they invited him though he refused, not wanting to be the third wheel.

Instead, he stayed alone in his apartment and did what he did everyday. Try to take over the world! No, seriously. Well, it was Modern Warfare, so, close enough? Eh, no one asked for your opinion anyway. Yes, Matt was bitter as fuck and it was plain as day on his face. His hands were stuffed in the front pockets of his black and blue striped hoodie, feet dragging as if he was walking towards his doom and not his locker. Same thing? When you're in high school it is.

He moved through the crowds of people, listening to the Wammy Wolf call echoing around the halls. FUCK that was annoying now. It was cute the first day of school but now it just made him want to stab himself with a cafeteria spork.

"Heeeeeeey, Wolves!" The bubbly voice said over the intercom. "The football team wants you! Yes, you! Tryouts are being held after school today, and you could be part of the pack! Junior Varsity is looking for a few new cubs and Varsity, oh my, looks like we need an alpha! That's right! The Varsity football team is in need of a new captain! So come on down to the football field wolves and try your luck at joining the pack! Aaaah-oooooooh~! Go Wolves!"

'Kill me.' Matt thought. Hell, this school had way too much spirit and it made his bitterness sky rocket. He grumbled something about wanting to make coats out of all these preppy wolves as he turned the dial on his locker to get it open. It was going to be a long day and the fact made him even more bitter. Well, there was one diamond in the pile of crap that was his Junior year. That being, his now boyfriend, Mello. Ah, yes. The classic tale of forbidden love blah blah blah. They were not suppose to be together. They were supposed to want to kill each other. Sure, they did, but that just made things a hell of a lot more interesting.

Matt smiled a bit to himself. He was very happy with the fact that the blond had asked him out. Sure, it could have been done a bit...better? But Mello's way was okay too. Not of the norm, but okay. Because come on, how many guys jump you, stuff a rag in your mouth, drag you off into the shadows and scare the shit out of you just to ask you out? Not many...Mello was special.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Jesus!" Matt must have jumped half a foot in the air, books tumbling to the ground. "Fuckin' Near! What are you, a vampire?! Make some damn noise or something before you just randomly start talking." He grumbled, irritated and flushing like mad as he bent to pick up his books. Hell. Why did everyone sneak up on him like that? Ugh, it was really annoying.

The albino looked a little smug as he curled a lock of wavy, dyed white hair. "I called your name from down the hall, Matt. You didn't hear me." The corners of his lips twitched a little as he fought down a smile. Aww, the redhead was blushing. How adorable. "What were you thinking about that had you so lost?"

"New game." He lied, though it was a very believable lie. He stuffed a few books into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder before locking his locker once more. "Football try outs are today. Trying out?" He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at the shorter teen who bristled a little. "I kid." Matt flashed him a smirk before heading down the hall with him.

"Honestly," Near mumbled.

Matt laughed. "_Tick tick boom_, Near. Chill." He stuffed his hands in his pockets feeling a little less bitter now that he had thought of his leather clad boyfriend. Speaking of which...leather? Wow. The asshole really pulled it off. It looked amazing on him. Though as to why he chose to cover himself in it was beyond him. Whatever.

The shorter teen mumbled something incoherent. Though Matt was sure it started with 'Fuck' and ended in 'You.' Hehe, Near had a potty mouth.

- - - -

"Beyond!"

"That idiot..."

There were shouts and a few cheers and they were all running. What the fuck? When had this even happened? Stupid B. No doubt someone had said the wrong thing to him and he had gone off like a loaded gun. He was the most unpredictable of them and it was a scary thing to behold to be honest.

"Beyond!" A shouted once they had broken through the crowd circling the two. "Stop it, now! You're going to get into deep shit, estupido!"

Beyond wasn't listening. He was throwing punches and dodging what he could from his opponent. It was a Prep, of course. One of Light's. It was Mikami. The jack ass that followed Light like a lost puppy. Hell, it looked like the fucker could fight though. He was keeping up with B, slipping out of his grip when he was caught and aiming just as many punches as B could throw. Fuck...this was not good. What the hell could Mikami have said to get him so pissed off?

All the while the chorus of 'Fight, fight!' was rising in volume around them and Matt could feel adrenaline pumping through his veins. He wanted to get in there and help B. They all did. But this was his fight, and as long as Mikami stood alone, then so would B. For now, he could only watch, and wonder why the teacher's weren't trying to break this up yet. Ooh, speak of the devils.

"What is going on?!" Three teachers were trying to push through the circle of kids to get to the two trying to beat each other into the cement now that they had both fallen and were rolling around trying to bash each others heads in. It was the P.E teacher Mr. Wilson and two other male teachers that he didn't recognize. Finally getting through, Mr. Wilson, err, Coach Wilson, grabbed hold of B's shoulders and yanked him off Mikami who took the chance to aim a kick that connected with B's stomach. Matt felt A beside him tense and he knew she was fighting, forcing herself to keep from marching over there and introducing her foot to Mikami's face.

"Enough! Main office, now!" Coach shouted while one of the teachers helped Mikami to his feet. "Both of you, move it! Everyone else, get back to your lunch break before I have the principle cut it short!" He was already walking, dragging Beyond along by the arm towards the office while the other teacher followed, bringing Mikami along. In all this mess, there was one thing that caught Matt's attention.

It was the ice blue of Mello's eyes. They were narrowed into slits. The blond was standing beside Light, clad in his leather, but there was a small smirk on his lips reserved for the redhead he had been staring at the entire time. Matt felt heat rush to his cheeks. Crap. He had been watching him the whole time? Stupid Mello was going to get them caught.

"L," Light called in his usual confident tone that made Matt bristle. Bastard. He was slowly making his way towards L who looked like he was in no mood to deal with anyone's crap right now. Light must have a death wish. "If I could have a word?"

The dark haired teen let a single dark brow rise in question. He turned from the half turned position he had stopped in and took a few steps toward the brunette, hands in his pockets and shoulders slumped in a neutral pose. "Three seconds. Go." He deadpanned.

Light smirked. His eyes shifted to Matt before coming to rest on L's once more. "It's about your child over there. I thought I specifically said not to come around Carvers house anymore." He brushed his hair from his eyes and the second he lowered his arm once more Misa came to latch onto it. Mello was on his other side, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket looking so badass. Asshole, Matt mused. Fuck, he was in trouble though.

L's dark eyes flashed to the redhead and Matt tensed a little, swallowing thickly. Oh hell, that wasn't a very good look now was it? No. Not at all. "Matt was there?" He asked, but kept going in the same breath.

"Correct. It seems Mello let him off easy, but that will not be extended again. I suggest you keep your dogs on a tighter leash, L. Don't want them loose and getting hurt do you?" It was more of a sneer now and it was easy to tell that L wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off the Preps face. "Of course not. That's all."

"You're threatening me, Light. That's not a smart thing to do." L said, voice low but calm. Steady. But they all knew better.

More kids were gathering around or watching from a safe distance, interested and anticipating another fight. Maybe a rumble now that both gangs were facing off this way, deadly glares being exchanged. "Alright, alright. Move it or lose it, all of you." The other teacher who had stayed behind to shoo the other kids said. "We don't need another scene."

L and Light stared each other down before they both turned away simultaneously as if they had choreographed it that way. It was kind of amusing in an awesome way to be honest. A and Near followed L's lead and Matt turned to do the same but a hand grabbed at his arm tightly, jerking him back until he was looking into dark brown eyes that looked almost red from this angle.

"Next time I see you sniffing around my territory, kid, I will make sure that I teach you a lesson myself. You're lucky it was Mello that got to you and not me you son of a bitch." He sneered before giving him a shove.

Matt stumbled back a little, glaring at the Senior. "I'm not afraid of either of you." He growled. He noticed how tense Mello had gotten when Light grabbed him and it made his anger fade the tiniest bit. At least Mello cared about what happened to him...but there was nothing he could do to stick up for him. Vice Versa. They had to keep up appearances for everyone. He flipped the taller teen off before turning to leave but he was grabbed once again. The grip was harder and he hissed in pain as he was jerked back once again. This time he saw the familiar blue eyes.

"Not smart, idiot. Don't provoke him." The blond whispered. There was a slip of paper sticking out from under the leather glove he was wearing. He gestured to it with his eyes and Matt understood. "Watch yourself," Mello said louder now, so Light would hear. "or next time its your face."

The redhead reached up, glaring up at him, making it look like he was gripping Mello's wrist. He took the slip of paper sneakily before shoving his hand off. "Fuck you." He spat at him before walking away.

Once he had caught up with L and the others once more, he had read the note and had ripped it up, tossing the remains in the nearest garbage can.

_'I noticed that you covered up my mark with make up.  
I'm not pleased. We need to have a little chat.  
Rip this up when you're done.  
- M.'_

Fuck.

* * *

**A/N:** Been a _LONG _time since I updated anything, I know but hey. I've been lazy. Chapter is self explanatory. I'm doing less lyrics in this chapter because there wasn't much Matt and Mello interaction. Still interested? Let me know.

**Songs in order of use:**

Love Game - Lady Gaga.

Tick Tick Boom - The Hives.

~ Matt.


	7. Red Belt

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_I'm two quarters and a heart down. And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds, these words are all I have so I'll write them, so you need them just to get by. Dance, Dance, we're falling apart to half time. Dance, Dance, and these are the lives you'd love to lead. Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me. You always fold just before you're found out. Drink up its last call last resort, But only the first mistake and I..._

Well, after that lovely lunch period, the remaining classes went by in a rush and Matt was more than grateful to hear the last period bell ring. He was the first one out the door and he felt actual fear pumping through his veins though as to the reason why, well, that was still unclear to him. It could be because his boyfriend had said he wanted to 'chat'. Alright, Mello didn't seem like the kind of guy to pull you aside for a pleasant chat and some tea. No. So, you understand why the redhead might be a little nervous.

The walk to his locker felt like it was miles long when in reality it was just around the corner from his last period Chem. class. He really needed to calm the fuck down. It's not like Mello would really hurt him or anything. He was just overreacting. Ooh. Speaking of overreacting. L was still pissed off at him too. No doubt A is also wanting to smack him upside the head for being a complete idiot. Perfect. So this weekend would be best spent hiding out in his apartment.

Reaching his locker, Matt quickly got to work on twisting in his combination. God, he felt like he was being hunted or something and only had a certain amount of time left. Alright, locker open, all systems go. Matt slipped his books into the locker and shut it, feeling triumphant. Although, the little victory dance going on in his head came to an abrupt end when he turned and came face to face with a leather clad blond.

He didn't know what look had settled on his face but a smirk slowly spread across Mello's lips. Hm, he must look scared shitless then.

"Our chat." Mello said casually the smirk never once leaving his lips. "seeing as I'm busy right now, I'll come find you later." Then, he simply left without another word. Geez, the jack ass sure knew how to make him nervous, didn't he?

With a sigh, Matt walked out of the school building and into the bright sunlight. He pulled his sunglasses from his pocket and slipped them on over his eyes, groaning at the slight discomfort he felt. Stupid sun. Walking home was a time he used to think. Yes, he actually had a brain. He just chose to...well, keep it on the paused setting until he found the time to use it.

His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his tight jeans as he walked around the school heading back down town toward his apartment. Cars moved by to his left as he walked. His head phones were in place and he was happily content to block out the world and all its mundane sound in favor of listening to something he could actually tolerate.

_Well let the geek in the pink take a stab at it. If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it. I may be skinny at times but I'm fat for the rhymes. Pass me the mic and I'mma grab at it. Well isn't it delicious crazy way that I'm kissin', Baby listen to this don't wanna miss it while it's hittin'. Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in..._

To his right, the large field was spread out and he turned his head to look at all the guys doing that weird shit they do for football. They're running in place really fast. A whistle blows and they drop in sync, doing a push up before jumping to their feet and continuing running no where. It's amusing. There are a few closer to the fence, and those guys are throwing footballs back and forth. The redhead can't help but think they look like animals putting on a perfect show at the zoo. He chuckled softly and turned away from them, humming along to Jason Mraz.

There's a honk of a car horn beside him and he jumps a little. "Get in!"

Matt pulled a bud from his ear and peered over. It was A and B. He grinned and hurried over and into the backseat of the car, shifting so his backpack was seated in the empty seat beside him. "Hey, what happened, B? Got the boot?" He asked the dark haired teen who in response hit the gas and sped off down the street, causing heads to turn in their direction as the wheels squealed in protest.

"Yeah. Three days. Fuck it, thats fine." He replied.

In the front seat A gave a snort. "Your papa is going to kill you." She mumbled. "Beyond, honestly. You should have turned the other cheek."

The breaks shrieked as the car came to an abrupt stop at a red light. B growled a little in annoyance and gestured with one hand. "Fuck, do you expect me to just let that go? Hell no, A! That pansy bitch had it coming." When the light turned green once more, B gave a tight U turn and headed back to the school. "Tell L we found him." He said to his girlfriend after a few seconds. "Since I know you're going to ask," This time to Matt. "the bastard called A a whore. Said she probably slept with all of us and all that bull shit. Pissed me off."

Matt nodded once. "Ah, I see. Were you the only one that got in trouble?" He was looking out the window, as they pulled back into the parking lot at the front of the school that was usually reserved for visitors and the likes. L was standing there among the students crowding around at the front of the school, waiting to be picked up. Near stood beside him and when B stopped the car beside them, the white haired teen pulled the back door open and slid in beside Matt.

"Nah. We got the same." B replied. He waved to L who had been putting his cell phone away from having been talking to A a second ago. "Later babe!" He called teasingly to his twin before speeding off again. "You're going with Matt, kid?" He asked the younger teen.

"Yes." Was Near's simple reply. He was holding his own white messenger bag in his lap. He had been staring out the window but he looked to Matt now. "It's fine, right?"

Matt nodded. He was still listening to his iPod but it was set low so he could hear them. Though, now he wasn't much paying attention. His mind was focused on one person, and one only. Mello. The blond was like a disease slowly spreading through his body. Like a cancer, almost. A delicious cancer that was as painful as it was amazing. He knew that, just as sure as he was going to surrender to it, that it would kill him in the end. Though it might not literally, it would emotionally. Half the world and there mothers didn't believe in a Punk and a Prep together. It would end badly, but for now, did it really matter?

_When you think nothing could be further from the truth. When you're sure nothing could be further from the cold hard truth. I kneel to condition all the feelings that I feel. Slow it down...You have a tendency to rush back into your past. Slow it down...You transfer all your weight and disappear. You kneel to condition all the feelings that you feel. I've got a red belt around my mind..._

"Matt,"

A soft hand on his thigh snapped him from his thoughts and he blinked to see that all three of them -B, A and Near- were staring at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head and then his second head grew a foot on its forehead that greeted them in German. "What...?" He asked awkwardly. He really needed to stop losing himself in his mind. It was a little dangerous.

"We're here, dumbass. What the hell are you thinking about?" B replied, laughing. "The fuck outta my car."

Matt looked out the window and sure enough his apartment building was there and he blinked a few times. "Damn. Sorry. Thanks guys." He opened the car door and slipped out to wait for Near. He noticed the way Near's lips moved in a silent whisper to A and B before he moved out of the car. "Later." He called to them before turning to head into the building. Well, they were whispering. That couldn't be good, right? He rolled his eyes.

"What were you thinking about? I'm worried, Matt." Near said softly.

"I've got a red belt around my mind." He answered.

The white haired teen wasn't satisfied with this cryptic answer of course and it was obvious with the way he snorted, but he said nothing else on the matter, knowing the redhead wasn't much one to talk about his thoughts and feelings so openly. Ah well. It was something Near had grown use to, but from time to time it still managed to bug the shit out of him. Like now. "Impossible." He mumbled.

- - - -

"Matt no! D-don't do that!"

"Take it bitch!"

"No, don't! No!"

"Yeeeeah, bitch. I got ya."

Matt was practically jumping in his seat, eyes intent on the television screen where he was kicking Near's ass at Mortal Kombat. Oh yeah. Near was a decent player but the redhead always won. Always. The younger boy always gave him a bit of a challenge though. L was more of a challenge but the jerk rarely played with him.

'Scorpion. Wins.'

"Oh, I don't even like this game." Near mumbled as he set the controller won. He frowned deeply as his character 'Sub-zero' was sent into the pit of spikes. For the tenth time that night. Damn Matt.

Matt chuckled and pumped a fist into the air. "Hell yeah. Hey, do you mind if I have a smoke?" He didn't wait for an answer though. Tossing the control on the couch he stood and hurried into his room. When he came back he had his small zip lock of already rolled joints. "Want some?" He asked Near who was giving him an annoyed look.

"Hardly. I like my IQ just fine, thank you."

The redhead laughed. "Right, right." He took one and hid the bag in between the couch cushions. Matt was aware that Near was just watching him with that same look and he grinned. Lighting the end, he took a few drags before exhaling. He did this a few more times, before taking a final drag and setting the lighter down. Matt let his head tilt back, eyes closed as he slowly exhaled the smoke with a satisfied moan. A small grin spread across his lips. There it was. The high he always craved. It felt so good. Not even the nervousness he felt about Mello's threat could bother him right now. "Sure you don't want some?" He offered the joint to Near who wrinkled his nose at it.

Near had thought long and hard about it. And to be quite honest, that little moan Matt had let loose a second ago had convinced him that he could afford to loose a brain cell or two. Especially since it seemed that he had already lost his mind, what with the idea that he had come up with. And, he figured, it just might be crazy enough to work. "Sure. But, here." The white haired teen took it and put it back to Matt's lips before reaching over for the lighter.

Alright, this was a bold move, but the redhead seemed to be a little out of it at the moment. Wouldn't he be taking advantage of him though?

.

.

.

Nah.

Near slowly slid into Matt's lap, straddling him. "I want you to inhale, but don't exhale until I tell you too, okay?" He said in a soft, almost soothing tone. Like one might used to speak to a child. Bring the lighter up, he flicked it on and held it to the end of the joint. "Inhale." Near's voice had dropped a little, almost a whisper. He was watching his best friends face, the way his eyes were half lidded. The way his lips wrapped around the joint between them when he inhaled. "Good." Near said before pulling it from the redheads lips and setting it down in the ashtray on the small side table beside the couch.

Taking a deep breath he leaned closer so their lips were only inches apart. He stopped and thought. This was Matt. This was his best friend. Did he really want to risk their friendship with a second of uncontrollable lust? He had had crush on the boy for three years now...so, yes. He could try.

"Now," He whispered before pressing their lips together. Quickly, he parted them in time for the redhead to release the smoke into his waiting mouth with a very satisfying sigh of pleasure. The smoke was bitter. Too bitter for his taste, so he pulled back an inch to exhale it before crushing his lips to Matt's once more. His fingers tangled in the red locks, forcing the other still.

The sweet taste of victory was enough to will away the bitterness though.

_Random acts of mindlessness. Commonplace occurrences. Chances and surprises. Another state of consciousness.

* * *

_

A/N: Oh snap, no he didn't. Oh wait...he did. PFfft, I fail. Right-o, so there it is and I'm moving things around, working with the lyrics differently here and there because having them speak it isn't always convenient for me. So, trying to make it a bit more of a song fic format? But the lyrical dialogue will still be around. Let me know if you want more.

P.S - Excuse any spelling or gramar errors. I didn't spell check this time. OMG *world ends*

**Songs in order of use: **

Dance Dance - Fall out Boy.

Geek in the Pink - Jason Mraz. (3)

Red Belt - Tegan and Sara.

Show me Love - t.A.T.U

~_Matt._


	8. It's Gonna Be Me

Chapter 7

* * *

_You've got no choice, babe but to move on, and you know there ain't no time to waste you're just too blind (too blind), too see but in the end, ya know it's gonna be me you can't deny. So just tell me why. Baby when you finally get to love somebody, guess what. It's gonna be me. There comes a day, when I'll be the one, you'll see. It's gonna be me._

He realized how wrong this was. He realized the risk and the severity of the consequence should this end badly but the drug was effecting him too. Making him bolder and giving him the slight buzz that told him that for now he really wouldn't give a damn. Shouldn't. Hell, he wanted this; had wanted this for so long and he was going to take what he thought rightfully belonged to him. The redhead. Belonged to him. Him and only him. This was his mindset and he was going to stick to it.

And Matt was responding!

The redheads hands -which had been resting lamely at his hands- finally moved to grip the younger teens hips in order to pull him closer. Near could feel Matt's heart beating in time with his, both racing and erratic with the adrenaline and lust shooting through their veins. Of course, and it was with a low growl that Near realized this, it was most likely due to that damn joint. It was messing with his Matty's brain and senses not letting him see, feel or recognize who was doing this to him. Who was causing him this pleasure, this high. But you know what?

Near was going to make damn sure the other knew.

Normally gentle fingers tightened in crimson locks forcing the others head back. A low hiss sounded from Matt and when the kiss was broken Near merely kept trailing hot, wet kisses along the smooth pale neck, tasting what was his, biting and marking what he wanted; what he would take because damnit he had a right to! And the sounds Matt was making only kept him going. "Matt," The white haired teen whispered once he had trailed his way back up to the redheads lips. One hand fell from the sea of red to take one of Matt's hands, moving it so it rested at Near's crotch. "you have no idea," He breathed. "what you do to me."

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet baby._

He heard Matt inhale sharply and a small smirk spread across the white haired teens lips. "Up." He said before moving off of Matt. He marveled at how the redhead obeyed and stood from the couch looking a little dazed. Control. Power. It was amazing. Near wanted more of it. Boldly, the teen quickly fumbled with his pants, unbuttoning the denim and reaching into his boxers to pull his quickly hardening length from its confines. "Come here," The order was a low lustful breath. The shy boy deep inside him was blushing like crazy but his more demanding, dominant side was completely in control, guiding him towards what he craved.

Matt's green eyes seemed to find understanding somewhere and he kneeled before the shorter boy quickly moving Near's hand out of the way to replace it with his own. A drawn out moan sounded from Near, his hands coming to tangle in the soft, familiar red locks once more, guiding the redhead forward. "Open," He instructed and again he was amazed by how well Matt listened. The redhead's lips parted and Near wasted no time in forcing the others head down, making him take his now hard length into his mouth.

The redhead's mouth was so hot. It drove him crazy. He gasped and bucked into the slick heat of the others mouth, all the while listening to the redheads labored breathing and whimpers as Near used his mouth for his own pleasure. Had he done this before? No, of course not...but he was managing it somehow; going on instinct and his sexual desire. Matt clearly wasn't protesting so it was fine. It didn't take him long to find the release he had been working for and when he felt that unbearable heat coil in his stomach he tightened his hold on the redheads hair, forcing him down harshly so as to force himself as deep into Matt's throat as possible before releasing into his mouth a loud satisfied moan falling from his lips.

Oops...

Near realized Matt was struggling a little and it was due to the fact that the shorter teens member was still blocking his airway. "Sorry," He breathed before pulling the other back, letting his softening cock fall from the redheads lips with a wet pop. Matt instantly started gasping for breath. His face was flushed, lips wet and red from the abuse they had undergone. Near had never seen something so sexy and arousing in his life.

Thinking quickly, Near reached for the joint he had set in the ash tray and brought it to Matt's lips instructing him to inhale. And Matt did as told. When he exhaled he let out a needy little moan that sounded vaguely like; 'More...gimme...' Smiling smugly Near brought the joint to the redheads lips once more.

-

It was a half hour later that Near had managed to get Matt on the couch. He had been looking exhausted so he brought a blanket from the bedroom and draped it over him. The redhead was instantly fast asleep leaving Near to sit and watch him. He had already called L for a ride back home because he didn't think he wanted Matt to wake up in the morning and start questioning him.

His pale fingers brushed over Matt's pale neck as he examined the small love bites he had left and it brought a smile to his lips to see them there. They weren't too dark, just a pinkish color but they were there. Suddenly, he froze. What...? Near tilted Matt's head back a little. There on his throat, were the smudged remnants of foundation. Curiously, he brushed at it with his hand until it gradually cleared to reveal a bruise. Near wasn't stupid though, he knew it was a hickey and the very thought of Matt with someone else angered him beyond belief. Who? He hadn't seen anyone with Matt before. Not a soul. And the other would have said something to them had he found himself a girl or a guy. Though it was blatantly clear that Matt preferred guys.

Near cursed under his breath. He would find out who had marked _his _territory. But for now, he had to go. His cell buzzed and he flipped it open to see L's message informing him that he was outside the building now. Before he left, he kissed the redheads lips and whispered to him a good night.

- - - -

_Well look out Sunshine here they go you've got yesterday's heroes in last nights clothes you're a game old boy judging by the way you walk  
well there's no use telling me to leave I've seen a half a dozen ghosts but I don't believe. I'm a cynical cunt and I'm much too lazy to change._

Bright sunlight was slipping in through the curtains and shining right in his eyes. He groaned and rolled onto his side which would have been just fine had he been on his bed. But he wasn't, and the movement sent him rolling onto the floor with a yelp. He sat bolt upright in a panic, looking around. "The fuck...?" Matt blinked and rubbed at his eyes groaning. Ugh, damn sunlight. It was evil!

Why had he fallen asleep on the couch? Wasn't Near here? Ugh. He didn't want to move damnit. Groaning, he got to his feet and stretched as a loud yawn escaped his lips. "Near?" He called. There was no answer. Hm, was he asleep?

Matt yawned again as he padded into the bedroom but there was no sign of the guy in there. Huh. Did he go home last night? He didn't even remember. Oh well. He could call him later. Lazily, he trotted into the bathroom to brush his teeth but one look in the mirror made his eyes widen at his reflection. What the fuck?! He didn't remember taking the make up off. Holy hell...and...He leaned over the sink craning his neck to try and get a better look. What the hell? Were those hickys too?! They weren't as dark as the one Mello had left...What the hell did he do last night?! Wait...

He brought his arm up to sniff at his sleeve. Alright, so he had gotten high but...seriously what the fuck? Did he like go out or something? And what about Near? Oh fuck...what if he had done something to Near?! Did they have sex or something and that's why Near left?! Oh god. Holy shit. Oh crap, fuck, damnit!

He was so screwed!

The sound of his cell ringing made him squeal a little in surprise. FUCK. Okay, no. He needed to calm the hell down. Maybe he was just over reacting. Maybe...god damn it. Really, he hoped nothing had happened. Near was his best friend and if he had done something to the kid...He'd just die. But he would remember, right? Yeah...And if he had done something he would have a very pissed off L banging on his door. Okay, so...'phone. Alright, calm down. Calm down.

Matt hunted down his cell and checked the caller ID. '**M**' CRAP!

Swallowing thickly, he slid it open and hit 'talk' "Hello?" He had completely forgotten that he and Mello had exchanged numbers. God, he was a horrible, _horrible_ boyfriend. A secret boyfriend but still!

"Are you busy today?" Came the all too familiar voice.

"N-no, why?" Smoooooth.

"_I had a dream last night we drove out to see Las Vegas._" The blond chuckled and the sound made Matt's heart beat faster. "I want to take you out for the day."

"Y-yeah? But, what about Light. I thought-"

"Come on, Matt. _Please, don't tell me that I'm dreaming_. Take a chance, alright? No one's going to find out. And besides, it's not a suggestion. I'm picking you up ."

Matt swallowed again. There was a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Sorry. Yeah, I'll go. Call me when you're outside, mkay?" God, Mello was a mystery. He was all 'Grr, I'm a badass' one second, then all sweet and boyfriendy the next. Stupid Mello. Ah well, as long as he could sneak out of the apartment to go meet him without L or B suddenly showing up everything should be fine. He just need to shower and cover up these new marks then-

"No. Open the door, I'm already here."

Oh. Fuck.

* * *

**A/N:** Crappy short chapter is crappy and short. Alright, for those of you who think Near is OOC, I beg to differ. His personality in the series is very dominant. He's always looking to win the game. Honestly, he's just as bad as Mello, minus the leather and tallness. Matt's just number three, he has no say in anything. *evil laugh*

**Songs:**

It's Gonna Be Me - *NSYNC. (I laughed...so hard but it fit.)

Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off.~ - PATD (Their titles are so long...)

Look Out Sunshine! - The Fratellis.

Jamie All Over - Mayday Parade. (x2)


End file.
